fateful days
by Clockwork Paradigm
Summary: The 5th Holy Grail war has started, only it goes in an entirely different direction. Shirou x Saber, Archer x Rin, and more.... mostly OC-centric and whatnot...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, Hiya first off. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while and I'm just glad to get it down somewhere. This is a different version of the holy grail war (Don't worry, Saber/Shirou /Rin.Archer/Whomever is still in it) There will be cannon pairings (Shirou x Saber, Archer x Rin, Sakura x Rider, one-sided Ilya x Shirou, Gil x Saber, Sakura x Shirou, and maybe some Caster x Souichirou) & one more with my OC. There is one character that is mine. She is my OC and I'm trying to make her as likable as possible (i.e. trying to make her not a mary-sue) It's hard I'll give you that but I will keep improving her if she turns out too infected with Mary-sueism (i sure hope not though '')  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of the characters except for my own OC, Callisto Grimm.**

The church was quiet. A man was standing up at an altar up in the front of the interior. It was dark and the only light came from burning candles lit at the altar. The large doors slowly began to open. Another man was struggling to open the heavy metal doors. He limped in weakly, every step let more and more blood fall to the ground. His long red spear was dragged along the marble floors of the church.

"Kotomine," The servant Lancer spat. The priest Kotomine turned around to face his servant with a cruel smile adorning hid features.

"Why Lancer, you don't looks so well." He replied with sarcasm. He folded hid arms watching the servant of hid use his weapon to put his weight on.

"Why did you send me out to fight with that servant, Berserker, If you knew how strong he was." Lancer said angrily.

"I don't quite know what you mean," Kotomine feigned innocence.

"Cut the bullshit! You knew that servant's true identity, and yet you sent me out anyway! He was practically invincible for Christ's sake! Do you want me out of the picture or something?" Lancer was fuming mad.

"It's time you realized that you are only used for one purpose, Lancer." Kotomine continued. "Recon, I don't care if you come back alive or not because I already have my ace for this war." Kotomine said with malice.

Suddenly a man with golden hair stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Kotomine, glaring at Lancer.

"This," He motioned towards the man, "is Gilgamesh, my servant from the last war." Gilgamesh smirked at the bloody mess that was Lancer.

"You see, I don't especially need you at all. I guess it was just fun killing that woman and then taking her command seals," Kotomine laughed cruelly as he walked out of the church with Gilgamesh following behind. Gilgamesh stopped before leaving to have a small one on one with the other servant. He walked over to him and sighed heavily, Lancer was still wrought with shock and anger.

"Look, Don't blame him for wanting to go with the strongest there is," Gilgamesh said mockingly. "Well, see you.. or maybe not considering this may be the last time we meet," the blond arrogantly laughed as he left he church.

_I've gotta get out of here. I can't stay, no, not with Kotomine and that bastard Gilgamesh. I cannot die from this.. keep moving, go anywhere, anywhere to get away from that coward. _

With all of his might, Lancer forced himself into a a white blouse and a pair of pant and although he was bleeding profusely, forced himself to move forward. He walked in the pouring rain as far as he could from that church. The rain was heavy, and in washed most of the blood on his trail away. Either He would get away alive and Kotomine would think he was dead or he would actually die, at that moment he didn't especially care. With every drop of rain his loose ponytail came out even more, but he continued, until his collapse a few steps later. He propped himself up in a sitting position and quietly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.1

It had been raining non-stop for days now, but one Callisto Grimm was determined to leave her small home to complete the errands she committed herself to doing in the past. Reluctantly, she realized that the errands must be done. Throwing on her loose fitting cotton summer-dress and grabbing her large umbrella from her closet she slipped on her sandals and slipped out the door. She knew it would be a moderately long walk to the closest grocery store so she weighed the options of crossing certain objectives off of her shopping list. The rain refused to let up. The concrete sidewalks were covered in a shimmering glaze with a mirror-like reflection. Callisto didn't mind getting wet at all. She actually quite enjoyed it. It had been a hot summer, and the cool water occasionally splashing at her legs was refreshing. Every step she took created a subtle splash. Actually, her walking was quite loud seeing as there was no other city noises. It was as if the people in the world were gone.

_Even in a place as big as Fuyuki City, people still shy away from rainy days..._

Callisto often fantasized that she was the only person left on this earth, to have complete solitude. To her it was a calming situation. As she walked on in silence she came to a quite halt. Propped up against a concrete structure was a man sitting in the rain. By the looks of it he was quite unconscious and a tad bit bloody. He had long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail that was obviously coming more and more undone. Callisto looked on in curiosity. Unlike others there aren't many things she wouldn't believe. She would often do what others would deem irresponsible, but that was because of her great faith in humanity. She was fearless, so to speak. She smiled faintly and walked a bit closer.

"Well, look at you," She said kindly, "You do not look very good."

She giggled quietly and propped her big umbrella over him as she pondered over how she should proceed. Immediately she threw down her umbrella, gently put the man's arm over her shoulder, shifted her weight and quietly made her way back to her home.

"Well, I guess those errands will have to wait another couple days, right?"

She sounded all too happy with her proposition to the unconscious man she was taking back to her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Callisto Grimm was in the process of boiling water for tea when she heard some sounds from the room across the hall from her own. It had been two days since she brought in the blue-haired stranger and he had yet to wake up. Taking a tray with a pot of tea and two cups she walked over to the occupied room and quietly opened the door. The stranger was indeed awake albeit a bit startled by his surroundings. Callisto walked over to the futon and set the tray next to it. He stared at her while she poured two cups of hot tea.

"I was beginning to think I should bring you to a hospital." She smiled softly. He gazed on at her all the while trying to sit up. She was patient, he could tell that. She was not cruel either.

"So, would you like some tea?" She beamed.

"..Sure," His reply was quite and calm. She handed him the cup of tea gently. He couldn't help but slightly graze past her hands.

_Her skin is really soft..._

They both silently drank their tea for a bit and finally Callisto held out her hand.

"My name is Callisto Grimm, what's yours?" She inquired. He grasped her hand in reply.

"I am the Servant Lancer." He spoke with as much strength as he could muster, which came off a little less successful than he had hoped for. She was amused by his attempt to be intimidating albeit confused.

"Servant?" His eyes changed to something less serious. Reluctantly he sighed.

"Yes, I was summoned to fight in a war with other Servants," He continued explaining, " These servants are the spirits of past epic heroes, summoned by Magi. We fight to acquire the Holy Grail.

"Oh, I see," She replied cheerily even if she didn't quite understand it all.

"So, tell me about this war and that Holy Grail-thing. It sounds fascinating." She smiled a bright smile and he began to explain everything.


	4. Chapter 4

So why don't you have a master?" She inquired. His face then became morose as he looked away from her. She could sense that it was a sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry if it is too personal a question, I shouldn't have asked." She said sincerely.

"No, it's alright. I'll tell you of what I am able to." She listened on.

"I left my current master if you could call him that. He was an abomination; a coward most of all, he was cruel, and a liar. He had participated in the last Holy Grail War and kept his servant from the past. He lied to me about him and abused his power as a master. He never did anything for himself. He was a disgrace." Lancer had so much angry emotion in his words when he spoke of Kotomine.

"So what happened?" She urged him to continue.

"Well, I was sent out to fight some of the other servants, but being the cruel man that Kirei Kotomine was, did not care if I came back alive or not. Of course I came back alive but wounded pretty badly. Then he brought out his other servant, telling me the truth. I left without hesitation. They probably think me dead now seeing as I couldn't make it very far with my wounds. I got as far as I could before I passed out. And that's about it. Then I woke up here." He finished.

"So are you going to continue? Are you going to keep fighting?" Callisto encouraged. He hesitated at the question.

"I don't have a master anymore, I can't just continue on my own. The only way I could continue is if I form a pact with another."

"Well then how about it? Do you wanna pair up with me?" Her smile grew even bigger after the words left her mouth. Lancer blushed a little at the proposition but eventually came to his senses.

"A-are you sure? You know you could die right? You know that you might have to kill others right?" He responded.

"I know, and that is something I will have to deal with myself when the time comes. The fact of the matter is, if people like your previous master gets a hold of power such as that grail then I won't get to live peacefully anymore. People will die in vain." She had a lot of confidence behind those words of hers, and Lancer was ready to put himself behind her as well.

"Alright then," He smiled childishly at her. "What is you first order Master?"


End file.
